Cardio
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: No necesitas encontrar tu Sál gemela para amar a otros, verdaderamente. -Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly; Otras Parejas Sorpresa. [Yaoi & Yuri]. (Fic alternativo de Munr)


"**Cardio."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon/Novelas de Cressida Cowell.

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly, + otras parejas sorpresas.

**Sinopsis:** No necesitas encontrar tu Sál gemela para amar a otros.

**Rating:** G.

**Notas:** Este fic fue un simple _ejercicio_ para estirar mi imaginación. Puede considerarse una escena borrada, o perteneciente a un mundo alterno al de mi otro fic "_Munr_". Titulo prestado de la canción del mismo nombre, perteneciente a Miguel Bosé.

**Dedicatoria especial:** A todas aquellas personitas especiales del grupo "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma." Gracias por estar tan locas (os) como yo. En especial al trío peligroso de Abel, Cain y Seth, por haberme intrigado con _ciertas_ parejas…

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"**Soy tuya, y tú eres mío." **

**–Shae (Game of Thrones).**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Hiccup preguntó, sorprendido de ver a Astrid, tan tarde, en la arena.

La chica estaba recargada sobre el laberinto de cadenas, que delimitaban el lugar. Tenía una expresión resignada, y una de sus botas se movía, impacientemente. "Adivina qué: Toothless y tú, no son los únicos a los que le gusta un vuelo nocturno a la luz de la luna."

Hiccup sonrió de oreja a oreja, acariciando la cabeza de su Munr con adoración intrínseca. Su mirada buscó a los cielos, en cuanto comprendió el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Astrid. Oh, sí. Los podía ver ahora. Regresaban de Raven Point. El ritmo de las alas de Stormfly batía con suavidad, apenas necesitando empuje. Cuando se vio a la dragona dar una voltereta, las risas de Eret se alcanzaron a rastrear desde las alturas.

Hiccup liberó una carcajada suspicaz. "¿Los estás _esperando_? Vamos, Astrid. ¡Tienes que darles tiempo, solos! No puedes ser la chaperona de Stormfly toda su vida."

"Puedo intentarlo." Refunfuñó la rubia. Luego, la misma chica suspiró. "Stormfly no es cualquier chica, si Eret quiere ganarse mi aprobación, tendrá que respetarla. Y para eso estoy aquí, para verificar que… ¡la respete!"

Toothless resopló, y Hiccup conectó miradas con el dragón, sus cejas alzadas. Después, le comunicaron su incredulidad a Astrid, con una combinación matadora.

"Ve a casa, Astrid. Vienen de los bosques, y puedo asegurarlo por experiencia propia: es tarde para que andes cuidando la inocencia de tu hermanita."

"Pero, pero… ¡no quiero caminar todo el camino hasta mi casa!"

"Te daremos un aventón."

Fue el turno de Astrid para resoplar, aunque con indignación. La chica dio un último vistazo a los cielos. Stormfly proseguía con sus volteretas, y a pesar de la distancia, se podía apreciar el abrazo caluroso de Eret alrededor del cuello de la dragona. Por Thor, ¡ni siquiera Hiccup había visto esa venir!

"¿Qué no tienes que madrugar mañana? Es tarde. El barco de Camicazi nunca se retrasa." Insistió, consciente de su manipulación. "Sé que no apreciará verte media dormida durante su llegada en los muelles…"

Astrid entre-giró sus ojos celestes. "Oh, no te atrevas a incluirla en esta conversación. Es un golpe bajo."

"Nunca dije que no los utilizaba."

"¡Está bien, está bien, ya voy!"

Pero, aun montándose a Toothless, Astrid no dejó de ver hacia atrás, persiguiendo las siluetas de la pareja.

"Puedes confiar en él, Astrid." Le susurró gentilmente, Hiccup, nunca despegando su atención de enfrente. "No serían Munr, el uno para el otro, si Eret no fuera el indicado para tu chica."

Astrid meditó el consejo todo el camino a su vecindario en High Point. Cuando bajó de Toothless junto con Hiccup, la chica exhaló con pesadez.

"Este asunto de almas, de una conexión que atraviesa todo lo que conocíamos, me asusta, en ocasiones. No puedo decir que comprenda lo que sienten, y eso me hace más difícil confiar en Eret."

"No necesitas encontrar tu Sál gemela, para amar a otros, _verdaderamente_." Hiccup confesó, acariciando la trompa de Toothless. Astrid y el jinete no estaban enfrentándose, ambos todavía incómodos con el tema de romance, y su pasado fracaso de unión de Sáls. "Uno puede pelear de igual forma por la persona que aprecias, sea tu Munr o no. Camicazi… Ciertamente, luchó por ti, y obtuvo la victoria sin apoyarse en todo este embrollo de almas. No te amará menos, o algo por el estilo."

Astrid comenzó a caminar a su choza. Hiccup hizo lo mismo, nunca perdiendo contacto con Tooth'. Pero, justamente, cuando llegaba a los escalones de su hogar…

"Yo no la amo menos, tampoco. No necesito conjuros, rituales, o comuniones espirituales, para saber que ella es mía, así como yo soy de ella."

Hiccup sonrió. -_Estoy tan feliz que se hayan encontrado._

No agregó más. No fue necesario.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

En los cielos, Cloudjumper cruzó camino con Stormfly, y los humanos encima de ellos, chocaron sus palmas.

"Hola, esposito." Ruffnut utilizó el apodo más con el fin de molestar, que por creerlo en serio. "¡Mejor túmbate esas hojas de tus pelos, si quieres mantener tus frontales intactos!"

Eret sólo sonrió diabólicamente, en réplica. "¡Te aconsejo verte en el espejo _primero_, antes de juzgarme!"

Cloudjumper roló sus ojos, pero disfrutó el pánico con la que su humana comenzó a peinarse sus mechones platinados. -_Hermosa. Siempre._ Se escuchó el susurro apreciativo entre la privacidad de su vínculo especial.

Ruffnut se sonrojó al escucharlo, pero mordió su labio en anticipación… La noche aún era joven, después de todo.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Más abajo, de regreso a la tierra de los que no volaban, Gobber miró el espectáculo, y se preguntó, _cuándo_ Berk había terminado siendo el centro de juegos de Freyja.

"Aunque, podría ser peor, ¿cierto Stoick? Mejor enamorados, que matándose unos a otros."

Sólo la noche le respondió, pero no tuvo importancia. Stoick _siempre_ tendría una oreja parada en el Valhalla. Estaba seguro.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**¿…FIN?**


End file.
